


Comfort Object

by schwertlilie



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Literal Sleeping Together, Pre-Slash, Sharing a Bed, Unreliable Narrator, Vergil is trying to adjust to "normal", it isn't going well
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-16
Updated: 2019-10-16
Packaged: 2020-12-20 19:09:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21061718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/schwertlilie/pseuds/schwertlilie
Summary: Before he raised the Temen-ni-gru, Vergil had made arrangements for the protection of his assets should he return to the human world. Three days after returning, Vergil had acquired a small studio apartment, furniture, food, and some books. It should have been enough.(After returning from Hell, Vergil has trouble sleeping alone; he isn't the only one.)





	Comfort Object

Hell had been easy. Vergil and Dante fought when they wanted (which was, admittedly, nearly all the time), scavenged what they needed, and slept when they had to. No one to judge them, no pressure to conform to human standards - just the two of them, side-by-side, watching each other's backs. Ironically, even when they were barely behind a rock or tucked into the lee of a hill, not daring to fall into deep sleep for fear of being ambushed, those hours Vergil spent dozing against Dante's back were some of the best sleep he had had since they were children.

But then they came back. 

Vergil didn't begrudge his brother's nostalgia for the life he had built himself, but it meant the end of their time together. Dante had his shop, and his friends, and Vergil had.. very little. Memories, mostly: his own, and V's. Some resources.

Before he raised the Temen-ni-gru, Vergil had made arrangements for the protection of his assets should he return to the human world. It wasn't much - demon trophies he sold to fund his research, some books he had salvaged from the wreckage of the manor - but it had been enough to keep him fed and clothed. He had left instructions for the bank, pass phrases and descriptions that would allow him access to his belongings no matter how long he was away (or his lack of identification). 

Three days after returning, Vergil had acquired a small studio apartment, furniture, food, and some books. It should have been enough.

~ ~ ~

Vergil stared up at his ceiling. He had checked his wards twice, his bed was comfortable, and Yamato was to hand, but despite his tiredness he could not sleep beyond a light doze. He had had _plans_ for tomorrow, to visit Nero and Fortuna, and he needed to be rested before dealing with children. Even his own biology had limits.

Nothing for it. Vergil got out of bed with a sigh, and dressed for the walk to Dante's shop. 

-

It wasn't the first time Vergil had made the nighttime trip, and as always he hoped it would be the last.

Dante insisted on Vergil visiting regularly - had in fact threatened to set Lady on him if Vergil didn't appear for spars at least three times a week - and Vergil could almost convince himself that this counted as a visit.

Vergil only needed a moment with a bobby pin to open the front door; once inside he locked the door behind himself and stepped carefully across the floor. He heard his brother breathing deep & easy in the bedroom and nearly sighed in relief: as long as Dante stayed asleep, Vergil could sneak- _leave_ before dawn and retain his dignity. He ascended the stairs quietly, skipping the fifth stair that always squeaked under his boots. Stepped, turned, opened the bedroom door. Saw Dante waiting for him with a half-smile on his face.

Vergil froze.

"You might as well sleep in the bed," Dante said, and patted the quilt next to him. "Y'know, if you're going to keep sharing my bedroom." 

Vergil flexed his hand against Yamato's scabbard; he was embarrassed, and it made his voice brittle. "You're awake."

"No shit." Dante propped himself up on an elbow. "Seriously though, the bed's more comfortable than the floor. And if you stop staring at me, I'll be able to get back to sleep." 

Vergil narrowed his eyes at his brother. Why was he being so accommodating? Vergil knew what he himself got out of sleeping nearby - actual _sleep_ \- but his brother?

Dante squinted back, then flopped back onto his bed, rolled so he faced away. "Whatever, Verge. I'll see you in the morning." 

Without Dante's gaze on him, the bed _did_ look inviting - the sheets well-worn and soft, the pillows rounder than Vergil's own. He waited but Dante didn't move, didn't revoke his invitation, he just.. fell asleep.

Dante was well into deep sleep by the time Vergil decided to remove his boots & gaiters, set Yamato on the floor, and curl up on Dante's bed; he was asleep nearly as soon as his head touched the pillows.

-

When Vergil woke, he registered light first - warm through the windows, at an angle that suggested mid-morning. Then the feel of a blanket over his shoulders, then the sound of his brother turning a page. 

"You know," Dante murmured, "I cleaned out the spare room for you ages ago. It's got a bed, some shelves. I'm pretty sure Nico still has a couple of V's poetry books, if you wanted." 

Vergil kept his eyes on the closet door. "Why." 

"Why not? You're not the only one who sleeps better when we're nearby, and this is what, the third time you've broken in?"

Vergil flinched. He'd been so careful to leave no trace, and yet- "You were asleep," he said. 

"Did you really think I wouldn't notice a part-demon coming into my own bedroom?" He paused, like he was making some gesture Vergil couldn't see. "Besides, your smell is pretty distinctive, even when you've just showered." 

Vergil didn't answer directly, simply rolled onto his back. Dante had a shirt and pants on but no boots or socks; it made him look soft, human. Approachable. Vergil tilted his head toward the worn leather book in his brother's hands. "Is that a grimoire?"

"Yeah. One of my last clients wanted his grandfather's house cleaned out, and offered the old guy's library as a reward. Lady took a lot of the ones about actual summoning, but this one has some nifty stuff about the care and feeding of demonic metal. I'm thinking of passing it on to Nero once I'm done, but I can wait if you want a look at it." 

He did want, and that was a problem. "Is that supposed to be a bribe?"

"No, just thought you'd be interested." His brother sighed. "Why is it so hard for you to believe that I want you around?"

"You have a life you built without me. I'm unnecessary."

"And I would have included you if you'd been here- Augh." He ruffled his bangs. "I spent a long time thinking you were _dead_, Vergil. Excuse me for wanting you in my life, necessary or not." 

Vergil studied the book in lieu of Dante's face. The grimoire had been well cared-for: it had some scuff marks on the edges but the leather was in one piece, no flaking or light damage that he could see. "I won't give up my apartment."

"I'm not asking you to." 

"Hm," Vergil said noncommittally. He stood, reached for Yamato and his clothes. "This was the fourth."

"Huh?" 

"The fourth time. Where is your bathroom?"

"Downstairs, to the left. What do you mean, 'the-'" 

Vergil closed the bedroom door behind himself. Dante deserved to stew for a while, extending an offer like that. There would be benefits to staying more often, he mused. Easier access to information until he could build his own network again. Knowing where his brother was whenever they wanted to fight. A place to keep clean clothes to use after they fought. ... Sleep.

When Vergil flicked on the bathroom light he caught sight of himself in the mirror, and stilled. 

He was smiling.


End file.
